


Is It Bigger Than a Bread Box?

by BeniMaiko



Series: Trite Tropes, but I Love Them Anyway [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental frottage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spark Stiles, Teen Wolf, Trapped in a Small Space, Tropes, emissary stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are trapped in a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Bigger Than a Bread Box?

A bead of sweat rolled down Stiles’ back as growled words were husked against his ear. “If you don’t stop wiggling, I’m going to rip your throat out… with my teeth.” Derek voice was strained.

“Not really helping, dude.” Stiles retorted as he tried, once again, to put even an inch of space between himself and the frustrated werewolf.  He was not surprised to find that he was unsuccessful.

They had been trapped together in a wooden packing crate for more than an hour. It turns out that a rowan wood crate was not the best place for a werewolf and his trainee emissary to hide from hunters. Stiles had been able to use the strength of his belief to seal the box against external danger, but he had _maybe_ not been able to unseal it. Oops.

Derek had tried to wolf out and break the box, but he had been unable to fully shift while surrounded by mountain ash wood. Extra oops.

The pair just had to wait while the rest of the pack defended the territory against the hunters and then realized that Derek and Stiles were missing. It was just their bad luck that the battery in Derek’s phone was dead, and that Stiles’ had been partially crushed in the fight. The young human hoped that his GPS tracking was still working even though he was unable to call out.

Stiles squirmed while trying to shift his weight on his feet. His legs were getting tired from standing in one position for so long.

Derek growled again. Even without the extra oomf of wolfed out vocal chords, the sound made Stiles heart beat faster in his chest. “Sorry. Sorry. I just, here… let me…” Stiles braced his back against the crate and moved his feet to either side of Derek’s legs. In this position, he was able stretch his back and neck.

Derek leaned away from the smaller man. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

If the wolf’s tone of voice was any indication, Stiles was extremely lucky that he couldn’t transform, or teeth plus throat would definitely be happening. “I’m not used to standing still for so long, Derek. Excuse me for trying to find a slightly more comfortable position.”

Derek groaned. “For God’s sake, Stiles. Stop moving!” The older man pressed against Stiles’ chest with one hand almost crushing him against the wood.

Stiles tried to twist his body away from the larger man. “Ow! Ow. Stop it.” The human pressed his own hands against Derek’s hard chest and bucked his hips into the other man. “Squishy human here!” He struggled against Derek’s hold for a few short moments as the wolf growled even harder.

Stiles lifted his right leg hoping to gain some leverage against the wolf, but he only succeeded in grinding his fear boner into Derek’s thigh. Yeah, that’s right, fear boner. That was evidently a thing that happened to Stiles.

Apparently, an elevated heart rate, some adrenalin, and the close proximity of muscular werewolf made Stiles’ dick think it was time for sex.

It was impossible for him to will the inopportune erection away, but Stiles did his best to move it further from Derek’s body. He tried to hunch forward to pull his hips back against the crate.

Derek practically snarled and shoved Stiles chest again, making the younger man’s hips jut forward again. Stiles whined as his erection slid against Derek’s thigh. He tried again to curve protectively over his groin. Derek pushed his upper body _again._ Stiles’ crotch ground into the other man.

There was really no way to describe what Stiles was doing to the werewolf’s leg as anything other than “humping.”

“Oh my God. What is happening?” Stiles struggled to end the vicious “hump” cycle. He grabbed at Derek’s wrist to pull the larger man’s hand from his chest. Instead, Derek gripped the front of Stiles’ shirt and yanked the smaller man up onto his toes.

Stiles was now standing on tip toe with his thighs bracketing Derek’s leg and his erection pressed firmly into his hip. “Shit.” Struggling in any way only put more pressure on his rock hard cock.

The human could smell the pre-cum leaking from his swollen dick. It must be overwhelming to Derek’s sensitive nose. “I’m sorry. Don’t kill me!” Stiles begged. His heart was beating so fast he felt light headed.

Derek pulled the smaller man even closer and buried his nose in the hair behind Stiles’ ear.  “Just stop moving, Stiles.” The wolf snarled against Stiles’ throat. He pressed their bodies together from chest to hip and took a long sniff along Stiles’ jawline.

“Still not helping, dude.” Stiles whined. He tried to hold still, he really did, but riding Derek’s thigh was turning out to feel just as good as one would expect. He shifted his weight to be mostly on his left toe and wrapped his right leg around Derek’s hip.

Stiles stilled suddenly. Something long and hard was pressing into the groove between his left leg and his hip. “Um. I don’t suppose that’s a flashlight in your pocket?” He whispered.

The wolf growled soft and low. “No.” He did a sinuous body roll against the younger man, grinding his own erection into Stiles’ hip. “You couldn’t hold still, could you? You just had to keep squirming and rubbing up against me, and the way you smell. Jesus Stiles.”

The older man braced his forehead against Stiles’ and said, “Don’t move. Please.” He slapped one of his hands against the side of the crate.  “If there was some fresh air in here I could think. Damn it!”

Stiles was mortified. He had practically been _molesting_ Derek with his wiggling and his stupid teenage hormones.

“I’m sorry, Derek.” He murmured, trying to infuse his voice with sincerity.

The older man sighed. “It’s OK, Stiles. I know it’s not me you’re reacting to. I know it’s just the close quarters and a warm body. I get it.”

Stiles huffed a small laugh. “No, Scott and I were stuck in that walk in freezer last month and he had to cuddle me to keep me warm. I definitely don’t react like this to just any warm body. That would be yucky.”

Derek conceded, “Well, OK. Not Scott. He’s like your brother, but some other warm body.”

Stiles gave it some thought. “Actually, those hunters from Canada had me and Isaac tied face to face after Christmas, and I didn’t react like this to him, either, and we were trapped on that floor for hours. The worst I did was fall asleep and drool on him while we waited for Scott’s slow ass to rescue us.”

The werewolf sighed. “Well you were pretty tired. Maybe you fell asleep before your body could react to Isaac, or he’s not your type or something.”

Stiles shook his head in the dark. “Maybe, but he’s pretty hot.”

This earned him a growl from Derek.

“I don’t think it has anything to do with attractiveness or warm bodies. Danny, Lydia, and I were hiding in that witch’s closet when we were almost caught steal… I mean _borrowing_ her grimoire. I was literally sandwiched between two of the hottest people I know, and nothing happened.”

Derek cleared his throat. “How often do you get yourself into this type of situation?” He asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Not as often as I used to.”

“So. If this isn’t because I’m a warm body, what is it for?” The wolf asked as he shifted his thigh against Stiles hard on.

Stiles could not hold in the moan that slid between his lips. “I don’t know, man. I was simply making the point that other hot people _don’t_ get me hard when I’m stuck rubbing up against them. It can’t be a simple matter of friction plus proximity, or I would have been hard all of the other times too.”

Derek leaned back against the wall of the crate and pulled Stiles into his chest. “So what you’re saying is, I’m special.”

Stiles could hear the smirk in Derek’s voice.

He could still feel Derek’s “interest” against his leg, so he didn’t feel embarrassed to admit, “Yeah. I guess you’re special.”

Derek tensed, frozen against his body as if he was surprised at Stiles’ honesty.  “I’m not. I’m not special, Stiles. You shouldn’t say that.”

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his chest. He patted the older man on the small of his back where there was a gap between Derek’s waist and the wood of the crate.

The human sighed. “You are to me. You are to your pack.”

Derek was trembling under Stiles’ hands. Stiles had to wonder when the last time anyone had said those words to Derek. When was the last time anyone said _anything_ kind to the older wolf. For once, he didn’t feel like ruining the moment with a flood of words. He just rubbed soothing circles into Derek’s back.

One would think that the tender, emotional moment would ease his raging boner, but Stiles was still as aroused as ever and _still_ grinding against the hot werewolf. It wasn’t as if he _wanted_ to molest Derek’s leg, but it was so warm and hard with muscle. It was also wedged firmly against his cock, and it twitched every time Derek so much as shifted his weight.

Derek’s hand began to meander down Stiles’ torso until it rested just above the smaller man’s hip. “I could… _help_ with that if you wanted me to,” the wolf stated, as if he was simply offering to scratch a hard to reach itch. His hand slowly inched closer to Stiles dick.

With a decisive nod, Stiles agreed. “Yeah. _Yeah._ Maybe if we take the edge off, we’ll be able to, I don’t know, _relax_ while we wait for rescue. Right now, all I can think about is how blue my balls are getting.”

Derek snickered at Stiles’ ear. “All I can think about is how ripe your scent is. You always stink of lust, but it’s overwhelming in this enclosed space. You smell like you need to be fucked until you can’t move.”

“Oh fuck,” Stiles moaned. He snaked his arm between their bodies and pushed fingertips along the shaft of Derek’s hard on through his jeans. He gasped as the older man squeezed his hand around Stiles’ dick. “Oh holy crap. So we’re doing this. This is an actual thing that we are doing,” he rambled as he worked Derek’s pants open with one hand.

His knees almost buckled when he realized Derek was going commando. If a good portion of his weight wasn’t being supported by the larger man, Stiles would have fallen. As it was, he barely managed to keep from coming when he felt a large hand being shoved into his briefs and wrapping around his cock.

Derek began to stroke the younger man’s dick in a steady rhythm. Stiles tried to match the pace with his own hand on the larger man’s heavy and weeping erection. “Shit. Fuck. FUCK!! I’m gonna cum, Derek,” Stiles grunted as he bucked his hips.

“Do it,” Derek responded.

“Oh God! Oh fuck, Derek. You’re so good. I love you!” Stiles wailed as he shuddered and twitched his way through an almost excruciating orgasm.

Derek roared, “Mine!” and bit blunt teeth into the muscle between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. His orgasm shot through him and splattered over the younger man’s hand and stomach.

The pair panted as they came down from their respective highs. “So, that escalated quickly,” Stiles mumbled from where his head was tucked under Derek’s chin. The wolf remained silent.

“Come on, dude. Don’t leave me hanging. Did you mean that?” Stiles asked.

Derek growled as Stiles wiped his hand clean on the back of the older man’s shirt, but then he took a deep sniff behind Stiles’ ear and answered, “Yeah. I didn’t even realize it until it came out, but I meant it. Sorry. Sorry for biting you. It’s probably gonna bruise pretty badly.”

Stiles shrugged. “If I wear that old, stretched out tee shirt I stole from you over spring break, do you think it will show? Would everyone know you marked me; that I’m yours?”

The wolf squeezed him a little tighter with his arms. “Yes.” He took a steadying breath. “Did you mean it? Do you… _love_ me?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I love you. I’ve known it for a while now. Why do you think I steal your shirts in the first place?”

“Stiles,” Derek growled. “How many shirts have you taken?”

“Did I say Shirts? I meant shirt. Singular. One. Uno.” Stiles laughed a bit when Derek heaved a heavy sigh. “If this were a TV show, we would have been rescued as soon as we got our rocks off and made our declarations of _luuuurrrrvvve_. What do you think is taking so long?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know, Stiles.” The larger man shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other.

“It’s just that I have cum all over me and my feet hurt. I really want to get you naked and in a bed. I think someone promised me that he was gonna fuck me until I couldn’t move,” Stiles whined.

The wolf nuzzled into Stiles’ hair and rumbled, “You won’t be disappointed. I’ll have you screaming my name.”

Stiles threw his head back against the box and wailed, “I want out, out, out!”

He had no sooner finished yelling the third ‘out’ when the front of the crate fell open causing Stiles to tumble backwards, dragging the larger man down on top of him. “Huh. I remember now, a three time declaration of intent. Yay for me.”

Derek rolled smoothly to his feet and dragged Stiles up to his own. He pulled the smaller man into a kiss before hauling him to the Jeep. “To the loft, Stiles. I have promises to keep.”

The nearly feral grin on the wolf’s face had Stiles’ heart racing as he sped through the night.


End file.
